Records: Church Temporal Divestment
'The Plan That Rocked Europe' After settling into office and bringing peace to Rome, by late May, 1378, Pope Urban VI convenes the Liberty Synod, announcing that the Church is divesting its temporal leadership and preparing the Papal States to take their independence. *This brings an unusual resolution to the Guelphs vs Ghibellines (Papal vs Imperials) argument. *After the blood so recently shed in the War of the Eight Saints, this is a surprise – and only welcome by some of the states. There are also fears this may open some states to attack. *Second major issue: support of the Church and their works. At this point, the Church is the only social welfare program in most jurisdictions. 'A Reexamination of Priorities' One of the critical turns that Pope Urban signaled, after declaring Infallibility invalid, was that the Church was simplifying their approach. In fact, the political nature of humanity had come to reflect nature too closely: it was chaotic and barbaric, where the strong preyed upon the weak. That was counter to Christian doctrine and like John Wycliffe, the Pope espoused Jesus "most important commandment": Love thy Neighbor This was not politically expedient. It did not grant letters authorizing war. It did not discriminate. There were political realities that made it difficult to ignore the allure of the ends justifies the means, but in every instance of following compromises for the greater good, it ultimately gave safe harbor to the rise of evil. No place was that more evident than the strength-first doctrine Clement VII. 'A Difference of Opinion' The Prince-Bishoprics across Europe, especially in the Empire, take exception to the divestiture. Coming from the men in the finery, it doesn't take much to figure out why; but they also share defensible opinions: *Similar to the Papal States, if they step down and walk away, they won't have the ability to defend themselves and no regional mutual aid to prevent neighbors' ambitions or intrigues. *There's no guarantee that whoever they turn it over to isn't going to plunder the area. *Therein is the conundrum: the finery is a defense mechanism against temporal leaders who judge by appearance. With the level of resistance, there are passive-aggressive threats of internecine church warfare. That alone sends a signal of weak papal authority, something Clement VII was trying to avoid. The divestment was obviously something that couldn't happen overnight – and given the complex state of politics, wouldn't happen overnight. The signal, however, had been given: Urban VI decreed it and therefore it shall be done ''(this was well before the post-Schism finding of Conciliarism). 'The English Embrace''' It went without saying, given the sphere of influence, that the English Catholics ultimately embraced the new Papal directions. That wasn't to say there weren't hiccups or localized rough patches, from both clergy and those comfortable in Church temporality, but the bishoprics of England would be turned over to the Crown. The Principality of Aquitaine followed the same policy – but the Prince of Aquitaine set the bar higher. On a trial basis, he offered to make the Church the authority for health and human services, safety, and welfare. The Church would be provided a stipend, would give a full accounting to that money was spent, as well as where and how it was spent. This would keep the Church in a critical role, keep the staff paid and the facilities top-flight. Naturally, England matched the offer. Category:Hall of Records Category:1378